Internal combustion engines generally combust a mixture of fuel (e.g., gasoline, diesel, natural gas, etc.) and air. Prior to entering the engine, the intake air is typically passed through a filter element to remove particulate (e.g., dust) from the intake air prior to combustion. The filter element requires periodic replacement as the filter media of the filter element captures and removes particulate from the intake air passing through the filter media. Often, the filter element includes integrated covers, housings, and attachment features that are typically injection-molded plastic components. The injection-molded plastic components are provided in part for ease of filter element replacement. The plastic components help align the filter element and seal the filter element against the housing during replacement. However, the injection-molded plastic components have various drawbacks. The injection-molded plastic components account for a substantial percentage of the overall cost of the filter elements. Further, the injection-molded plastic components add to non-biodegradable waste when the plastic components are discarded with the spent filter media of the filter element.